Baltigoa's Sex Adventures
by KandaxYokoxGrell
Summary: My OC Baltigoa, will fuck many different Harry Potter characters in this series. She'll jump around in time lines and have more than a bit of dirty fun. Okay so I accidentally started giving this thing plot and I have no regrets, looks like Sirius is up next!
1. Fred Weasley

I hate these stupid ties… I always have.

I hurriedly undo the tie around his neck as quickly as I could, my skin tingling as his fingers run down my legs, taking my stockings with them. I groan softly, the soft touches sending goosebumps up my legs. I give up with his tie, having barely loosened the ridiculous item. The boy snickers quietly, his hands leaving my body for just a moment to remove it himself. I watch with bated breath as he throws it across the room and just as easily removes mine, letting it drop softly

to the floor.

A smile crosses my face now that those dreaded ties are gone. Now there's no houses between us, no barrier to keep this from happening. I gently use his chin to bring his lips down to mine is a soft kiss, one that deepens with a simple tilt of his head, his lips melting against mine. My hands reach to my chest, excitedly unbuttoning my uniform shirt letting my large breasts free from the tight white fabric.

His hands moved from my hips up to my chest, his fingers making their way under my bra to flick at my hardened nipples. I let a small moan escape from my lips, rolling my shoulders so the shirt falls from my shoulders and onto the floor. The boy pulled away for a minute to remove his own shirt, not bothering with buttons, instead just pulling it over his head to reveal a tough, muscular chest and ripped arms. I smirk "So this is what a Beater looks like shirtless, I'm starting to like Quidditch more and more." He grins and leans down to nibble my neck, leaving a good sized hickey on my pale skin, before grabbing onto my ass and lifting me up. I wrap my legs around his slim waist as he carries me over to the large circle of sinks, setting me down on the edge of one. I keep my legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him against me, my chest pressed against his as he reaches behind me to unhook my bra, the strapless item falling into my lap, exposing my breasts to the cool evening air. A soft moan flows from my mouth as a gentle breeze brushes over my perky nipples.

"A-aahh~" I moan happily, leaning back and closing my eyes to enjoy the sensation as the boy watches me, an obvious bulge forming between us. I use my hips to rub my clothed pussy over his hard bulge, making him groan in excitement. He takes a tight grip on my hips bringing me hard against him, a gasp escaping my throat and he uses the opportunity to kiss my, sticking his tongue into my mouth, tangling it with my own. I reach in between us to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his trousers, using my legs to pull them off. He pulls away from the kiss and let out a playful growl "Someone's excited." I smile stupidly and rub my pussy against the bulge in his… lion printed underwear. I almost laugh at the sight. "Gryffs really do get into 'house pride', don't the-"

I'm cut off by his strong hands taking hold of my wrists and pinning them to the mirror behind the sink, making me gasp at the touch of the cold surface to my bare skin. "And I guess Slytherins really do like to tease." he whispers in my ear before kissing down my neck and down to my right breast, making his way to my nipple, flicking it with his tongue before pulling it with his teeth lightly. I moan loudly in response, making him smirk and do it again, before circling his lips around it and sucking slowly. I can feel my thong moisten in excitement as I push my hips into his.

His hands move away from my wrists to tug at my uniform skirt, so I lift my hips, letting him pull it and my thong off without ripping them. Groaning, I reluctantly unhook my legs from his waist, allowing him to remove the last articles of clothing from my body.

Cold air moves over my bare body, my pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight that shines in through the window. He takes a small step back and stares at me for a moment, a stupid grin on his face. "You're beautiful…" He whispers, his words barely audible, but still they brought a blush to my cheeks. I open my mouth to respond, but words seemed to have abandoned me as I sit there, naked and cheeks a bright pink. He gently takes my chin in his hand and pulls my lips to his in a soft kiss. His other hand glides smoothly over my skin, as if memorizing the shape of my body. I run my hands down his muscular chest, tracing his abs with my fingers, going lower until I reach the edge of his boxers… Those fucking red and gold lion boxers. I hook my fingers onto the elastic band and pull them down…

And damn...

I pull away from the kiss, biting my lip as I admire his package. 'Shit… Is that going to fit…' I think to myself. He kisses my cheek and asks quietly, "Are you ready?" For the moment, I can only nod. He smiles and helps me lean back comfortably, spreading my thighs with his hips. I pull in a deep breath, preparing myself for him. He slowly guides his large member to my pussy, taking a moment to rub the tip against my clit, a pleasured moan escaping my lungs. I relax, getting my body ready for him to fill me. The last thing I hear in that second is "I'm ready to Slytherin."

And in that moment, all air escaped my lungs. He slides himself inside my wet pussy as i reach out to hold onto his back, my nails digging into his skin. I can barely hear the gasp of pleasure from him as he enters me. I feel him push farther into me, filling me. My toes curl as he starts to pull out, then thrusts back in, a cry of pleasure erupting from me. He's slow and gentle at first, allowing me to pick up his rhythm.

He kisses me and takes hold of my waist. "Let's move this to the floor." he murmurs in my ear. I nod in agreement, unable to speak from sheer pleasure. I can feel him smile against my neck, his long eyelashes tickling my cheek. He thrusts deep inside me, eliciting a loud cry of ecstasy from me, before lifting me from the sink and lowering me to cold floor. I shiver as my naked back and buttocks hit the frigid tiles. I feel my long black curls fan out on the floor around me.

I let out a whine as he pulls out and moves so that he's kneeling over me."You look beautiful…" He whispers to seemingly no one. I stare up at him, unsure of how to respond "I want to try something. I think you'll like it." Gently, he takes hold of my knees, hooking them over his shoulders, my ass lifted off the floor. He positions the tip of his cock at my entrance and thrust into my pussy once again, thrusting harder and faster than he had before, this new position letting him go deeper into me, hitting my g-spot with every thrust. I cry out in ecstasy, the position leaving me unable to move my hips with him, leaving me at his mercy. His hands busied themselves by roaming up my body, travelling from my hips to my wrists, stopping only to pinch my hardened nipples, before returning to their exploration, ending with him pinning my wrists above my head.

No guy has every tried to dominate like this before, and honestly, I love it.

His thrusts quicken as I feel my body tighten, ready for my desired release. "I- I'm going to cum…" He grins and kisses me roughly. "Me too." He hurries his pace, adjusting me so he can go deeper, driving me closer to the edge. "Aa-aaaah! Oh Merlin!" I cry out, orgsming around his cock. "Oh shit…" I lay beneath him, catching my breath as I ride out my orgasm on his continuous thrusts until I feel him swelling inside me.

"Crap! " He groans, releasing inside of me with one last thrust. I curse under my breath, knowing this will lead to problems later.

He pulls out slowly and lays besides me on the cold floor, shuddering as I had earlier. "Cold huh?" I mutter, staring up at the mural on the ceiling.. "Yeah.." he whispers back. I feel him wrap an arm around my waist and pull me into his chest. His extremely warm chest. I find myself nuzzling closer to him, tangling my legs with his.

"So, how'd you like my chamber of secrets?" I ask, laughing loudly. He lets out the most exasperated noise, burying his face in my hair as he mutters incoherent nonsense. When he finally emerges from my long locks, he's laughing erratically. "Merlin's beard that was a bad pun…" He manages to spit out. "Please, leave the jokes to me, cutie…" He kisses my forehead, making me let out a girlish giggle.

For awhile, we just lay there in each other's embrace, until I realize I don't even know the guy's name. "I uh, never got your name…" I whisper.

He chuckles and whispers in my ear "It's Fred. Fred Weasley."


	2. Viktor Krum

I watch from across the dance floor as the famed Viktor Krum gets shot down again. It seems like most of the attractive witches of age are either married or taken. Poor guy. Personally, I prefer to sit in my corner, trying not to attract much attention to myself. I grab a champagne from a tray that floats by, quickly downing it and setting the glass down, observing it as it magically refills itself. I take a few more swigs of champagne and gather up my courage, standing up and sauntering across the dance floor, grabbing a second glass of champagne along the way.

Sitting in the chair besides Krum, I set the second glass in front of him, smiling coyly. "You looked bored." I inquire, a sleek eyebrow raised, letting my French accent roll off my tongue.

I watch as he looks me up and down with his dark eyes. "Vho are you?" He questioned.

I chuckle and sip my champagne. "Just another lonely party goer." Judging by his steely expression, he doesn't seem in the mood for jokes. "I jest. Baltigoa Demetriud. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Krum." I introduce.

He gives me a small smile. "Valtigoa? Such pretty name for a veautiful voman." He gently takes my hand and kisses it, a small blush blossoming on my cheeks. I'm already starting to feel like effects of all my champagne as I laugh at his comment.

"Well, I wouldn't call myself beautiful…" I retort, drunkenly taking his hand and kissing it. He lets out a loud, hearty laugh at my action and we quickly start up conversation.

Nearly an hour later, and it's like we're in a world of our own; drinking, cracking jokes and laughing. "So, Viktor, do you have any plans for the evening?"I ask, taking another swig from what might possibly be my 20th glass of champagne.

He followed my gaze, taking in the large amount of people. "Anyvhere in mind?" I give him a playful smile.

He smiles at me with a look that promises excitement. "No, unless vou'd vike to join me." I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"I'd love to." I glance around at all the people in attendance. "Would you like to go somewhere more private?"

"I do, but we'll have to apparate." Nodding, he stands up, holding out a hand to help me up. Taking his hand, I nearly fall into him as I feel the alcohol hit me. "Merde*!"I hiss, trying to regain my footing. I steady myself and look up at him, noting how tall he is compared to my tiny build. He laughs and helps me walk into the field surrounding the Weasley house.

"Are vou sure vou're safe to apparate?" He questions, noting my obvious drunkenness. I give him a feeble smile.

"I could apparate in my sleep, just hold on tight." I wink at him and he pulls us chest to chest, his hands settling on my hips. I close my eyes and envision my bedroom. A wisp of wind scatters my long curls, sending shivers down my bare arms and legs. Suddenly I'm dropped on my large bed, Viktor laying over me. Taking a deep breath, I pressed my lips against his, running my fingers through his short hair. To my delight he kisses back, leaning into me to deepen our kiss, using his tongue to part my lips.

I feel him slide his strong hands up my back, trying to find the zipper to my dress, dragging it down roughly, nearly ripping the seams. I lift my butt up so he can pull the dress from my body as my hands make quick work of his cloak and shirt. He sits up, shaking his shirt off his shoulders, allowing me to admire his muscular frame. "Nom de Dieu**.." I moan softly, taking in the marvelous sight. I hear him whisper something in what I could only assume is Bulgarian as he gazes at my nearly naked body, making me glad I didn't wear a bra.

I lift my legs and wrap them around his slim hips, pulling him against me so I can rub my crotch against his, my eagerness combined with the alcohol, making me get ahead myself. A low moan escapes his lips, a bulge forming in his pants. He leans back down to kiss from my neck down to my large breasts, taking a perky nipple into his warm mouth. My head falls back into my soft mattress, my hands grabbing his shoulders, a moan echoing in the room. I can feel his lips twist into a smile around my sensitive nipple.

My eyes flutter shut as I feel him slide a hand between my legs, pushing aside my underwear and rubbing my clit before sliding a finger into my wet pussy, pumping it in and out. "V-viktor." I sigh, my mind focusing solely on the pleasure he was giving me. Adding another finger, he moves them a bit faster, my hips lifting in time to meet each thrust of his finger, my pussy tightening around his fingers. His lips engulfed my own in a short lived kiss as I prepared to orgasm. My cries of pleasure echo against the walls of the moonlit room, my body shaking as I orgasm on his fingers, my eyes briefly meeting his as I do, a triumphant smile crossing his handsome face. My hands clench my bed sheets tightly, almost ripping the fabric.

For a minute or so, I ride out the ecstasy, even after he removes his fingers. "Bordel de merde***…" I whisper into the air, pulling him down for a kiss. "I don't usually do this, but after something like that…" I give him a small smile before mustering up all my strength to flip him beneath me. I straddle his hips, giving him a small lap dance before kneeling on the floor between his legs, eagerly unbuttoning his pants and pulling them and his underwear off, tossing the clothing aside.

I gently stroke my fingers up the insides of Krum's thighs. I gently taking hold of Krum's dick, pressing my lips to the head as I swirl my tongue across it.

The sound of his weathered breath only encourages me to pull his hard erection into my mouth, hollowing out my cheeks as I slowly take half of his cock into my mouth. I look up at Krum, watching the way his eyes darken with lust as I slowly and teasingly bob my head. I can feel his cock twitch in my mouth.

I press my head down as far as I can, gagging before slowly pulling back. I repeated these motions several times, reaching a hand up and fondling his balls. I gently cup them as I twist my head just a bit when I gets to the head.

I eventually pull off for a breath, running the flat of my tongue on the underside of Viktor's cock, using the tip to gently lap at the slit once I makes it to the head once more. I feel his cock twitch at my touch, and if the moans he was making were any indication, he was close.

I press my head down putting just the tip into my mouth and slowly suck, my tongue gently lapping inside as well as I stroke the portion of his cock that wasn't in my mouth. I keep my eyes locked on Viktor's, his hand reaching down to tangle in my dark curls. I kept this up for a bit longer, revelling in my victory as Viktor cries out and cums into my mouth, choking me just a bit as he holds my head down. I swallow what I can, letting some dribble out of my mouth as I pull away with a grin.

He laid back on my bed, panting. I crawled up and kneeled over him, smirking as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Done already?" I tease, whispering in his ear before pulling his earlobe into my mouth, sucking softly. A quiet moan escapes his lips as his hands take hold of my ass.

"Not even close." Before I can even comprehend what he said he flips me onto my back, kneeling over me. He presses a rough kiss to my lips as I feel his erection at my entrance. "Are vou ready?" He asks, pulling away to look at me with his dark eyes. I can see my own blue eyes reflected in his.

"Oh fuck yes." I take a deep breath, wondering if he knows just how ready for this I am. I wrap my legs tightly around his hips as he pushes into my pussy slowly, my hands grasping at the sheets.

He buries his face in my neck as he pushes all the way into me, my tightness allowing me to feel his entire length. "Vuck, Vou're tight." He whispers. I bite my lip as he starts move, easily pulling out to the tip, before quickly pushing it back in. A loud gasp erupts from my throat. I reach behind him, holding onto his back. I can feel his muscles tighten as he moves with me.

After a few moments of the ordinary, I decide it's time for a change of pace. "Viktor…" I moan in his ear. "There's something I want to try." He sits up a bit, peering at my face. His eyes reading my own.

"Alright." He responds hoarsely. He eases out of me, stepping back to let me do what I please. I give him a wink and roll onto my hands and knees, crawling towards my pillows. I place a large pillow under my stomach and push out my ass, wiggling it temptingly.

"I want you to take me from behind."

I can't see his face, but from how quickly he climbs onto the bed, I can tell he needs no second invitation. His strong hands take hold of my hips as he positions himself at my entrance, the tip of his dick barely inside me, teasing me. I thrust my hips back a bit, but he holds them in place, leaning over to kiss up my spine, stopping at the rose tattooed at the base of my neck. "Vou're so veautiful." He whispers in my ear as he pushes his dick into my pussy. The angle allows his balls to hit my clit, providing a bit of extra stimulation.

I can hear my own voice mixing with his as we move together, our gasps and moans of pleasure mingling with the squeaks and creaks of my bed frame. His hands grip my hips tightly, using them almost as handles as his pumps in and out of me. My boobs sway back and forth beneath me. The pleasure is overwhelming, making it hard for me to continue holding myself up.

My arms tremble under my weight as I feel my body be pushed closer to the edge of ecstasy. From the sound of Viktor's voice, I can tell he's just as close. "Vuck!" He hisses, pushing his dick in as deep as he can, that final pump pushing me over the edge just as he orgasms.

In that moment, it seems like we were alone in the world. Just us two, connecting and sharing in pleasure. I've never been one for spiritual shit, but I might just start believing. I almost whined when he pulled out, flopping onto the bed besides me. I let my arms give out, belly flopping onto the pillow beneath me. Groaning from the uncomfortable position, I drag the offending object from under me and toss it onto the floor, allowing me to roll on my back. I stare up at my ceiling, focusing on the tiny stars I painted up there.

"Vhat vas amazing…" I hear Viktor whisper besides me. I look over at him, smiling.

"Yeah. That was probably the best sex I've had in a long while." I whisper back. The cold air brushes over my naked skin, sending goosebumps down my arms and legs. I sit up a bit, propping myself up on my elbow. "So, Viktor, are you planning on spending the night here? Or shall I make you coffee for the road?" I question, my tone a mix of seriousness and humor.

I watch his eyes take in my naked form once again, a genuine smile crossing his tired face. "I vould gladly stay, if you vouldn't mind the company?"

"Company doesn't sound too bad…" I ignore the nagging voice in the back of my head that warns me I have to be at the Ministry in the morning. I reach over and plant a chaste kiss on his lips, before sliding under my covers. I welcome the warm escape from the chilly room as Viktor follows suit. I lay on my side, ready to go to sleep, when his muscular arms snake around my waist, pulling my back against his front. I get comfortable as he rests his chin on my head. I smile, enjoying the closeness.

Author's Notes:

French Translations:

* Shit

** Oh My God

*** Oh Fuck

I really need to thank my friend Bre for helping me out so much! You are the best!

I apologize for this taking so long to write, but I'll try to post more often! There are many more too come!

I tried to get Krum's accent right. If I messed up, I'm sorry.

Thank you guys for reading and I love you all. I hope I can share more of Baltigoa's adventure's with you.

Rate and review please!


End file.
